Demands of communication over wide distances (e.g., between continents) will increase. Hence, infrastructures (e.g., sea cables and connectors linking sea cables and modules such as subsea modules, like transformers, pumps etc.) that are located and operated error proof subsea will be used. Partial discharge at higher AC voltages between a conductor and an insulator in typical connectors and penetrators is a long term reliability problem. In a connector/penetrator, the insulation may be formed by over moulding the conductor or assembling an insulator sleeve or layer over the conductor. In these methods, it is either not possible and/or not easy and requires careful design of the process and a conductive core to completely eliminate the air void between conductor and insulator. The air void is a source for partial discharge phenomenon. For example, there is a gap between the conductor and insulator when a pre-formed sleeve is engaged over the conductor. There is also difficulty in over moulding a polymer insulation onto a metal substrate and achieving a consistently bonded interface. Typically, air voids are formed at the interface due to shrinkage of the polymer during processing and coefficient of thermal expansion differences between the materials. Since air is a poor insulator when compared with typical high voltage insulations, the electrical potential (e.g., voltage) will over-stress these air voids. As the air ionizes, the result is partial discharges. The resulting damage will eventually lead to a dielectric failure of the insulation.
It is, for example, known to directly mould a conductor pin insulation onto a conductive core. This is, for example, possible with Epoxy. These moulded pins may then be plated to provide an outer conductive layer in close contact with the insulation.